weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Russisch-Amerikanensischer Krieg
Der Russisch -Amerikanensische Krieg dauerte von 1617 bis 1639. Allerdings erstreckt sich die Zeit des Hauptwaffenganges (Invasion von Amerikanien durch Russland) nur über 5 Wochen. Der Rest ist Besatzungszeit, während derer es aber stets zu Partisanenkämpfen und Scharmützeln kam. Vorgeschichte Zar Ivan der Gewissenlose verfolgte seit Beginn seiner Herrschaft Anno 1600 eine kompromisslose Politik der militärischen Stärke. Die Armee wurde in einem nie gekannten Masse aufgerüstet. Ivan kündigte ab 1608 wiederholt an, dass es sein Bestreben sei, das russische Reich signifikant zu vergrössern. Diese verbalen Expansionsgelüste wurden vom Ausland argwöhnisch beobachtet. Angesichts der extrem brutalen Regentschaft Ivans gegen das eigene Volk schien es ratsam, sein Säbelgerassel ernst zu nehmen. Einige Staatschefs hielten den Zaren dagegen eher für einen Maulhelden. Die Uneinigkeit darüber, wie mit diesem aussenpolitschen Geisterfahrer umzugehen sei, war Dauerthema im Völkerbund. Die Politische Situation in Amerikanien framed|right|Tecumseh Blue Cloud, Präsident Amerikaniens von 1609 - 1618 Amerikanien war zu Beginn des 17. Jahrhunderts immer noch hauptsächlich durch das Stammeswesen bestimmt. Der Blick richtete sich nach Innen, hin zu den Belangen der einzelnen Stämme und Clans. Die Aussenpolitik war nebensächlich. Man lebte absolut autark und war auf keinerlei Handelsbeziehungen angewiesen. Im Jahre 1609 wurde Tecumseh Blue Cloud zum Präsidenten Amerikaniens gewählt. Der charismatische Lakota-Häuptling hatte die Wahl vor allem durch das Versprechen gewonnen, wieder Einigkeit unter das Volk zu bringen: Seit den 80er Jahren des 16. Jahrhunderts war es zunehmend zu Spannungen unter den unterschiedlichen Ethnien gekommen; die indianischen und die keltischen Stämme stritten sich um Land- und Wasserrechte. Gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen blieben zwar aus, aber das Vertrauen unter den Volksgruppen war nachhaltig getrübt. Tecumseh Blue Cloud investierte denn auch gleich zu Beginn seiner Regentschaft viel Energie in die Lösung der Stammesfehden. Was ausserhalb Amerikaniens geschah, interessierte ihn derweil nur wenig. Erst nach langem Zögern stimmte er zu, einen amerikanensischen Vertreter in den Rat des Völkerbundes zu entsenden. Blue Clouds erste Stellungnahme zu Ivans Schreckensherrschaft erfolgte im Jahre 1610, anlässlich einer Pressekonferenz in Brookline: "Ich weiss wirklich nicht was Sie von mir hören wollen. Sie erzählen mir, dass Ivan 102 Menschen auf dem Roten Platz auspeitschen liess, bis ihr Fleisch in Fetzen runterhing und man das Rückgrat sehen konnte und fragen mich, was ich davon halte? Nichts, natürlich. Oder sehe ich aus wie jemand, der so etwas gut findet? Muss ich wirklich das Selbstverständliche klarstellen? Bitte sehr: Ich finde das abscheulich und unter aller Sau. Nur, was folgt daraus? Abbruch der diplomatischen Beziehungen zu Russland? Wir haben keine. Ein Wirtschaftsembargo? Wir unterhalten keine Handelsbeziehungen. Soll ich die - veilleicht drei oder vier - russischen Einwanderer in unserem Land bestrafen? Wäre das gerecht? Ich kann nur zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass es richtig viel Scheisse in der Welt gibt und jeder der ehrlich ist, wird mir zustimmen, dass das auch schon das Ende der Fahnenstange ist, sofern man keinen interkontinentalen Krieg erwägt.". Der Russische Feldzug gegen Dunkeldeutschland, Georgien und Buchara Im Jahre 1611 marschieren die Truppen Ivans des Gewissenlosen in Dunkeldeutschland ein. Das Unternehmen endete zwar in einem Desaster für die Russen, trotzdem wurde der Weltgemeinschaft nun klar, dass der machtbewusste Zar es ernst meint. 1614 greift er Georgien und Buchara an, diesmal mit Erfolg. Georgien kapituliert und Buchara wird ebenfalls besetzt. In den Kriegen gegen Georgien und Buchara kam russischerseits zum ersten Mal die neue Waffengattung der Artillerie zum Einsatz. Die revolutionären 6,7er Geschütze erreichten eine nie dagewesene Feuerkraft und richteten verheerende Zerstörungen an. Angesichts der militärischen Potenz des russischen Reiches und der unverhohlenen Expansionspläne Ivans, wurden im Amerikanensischen Senat bald Stimmen laut, die vor einer möglichen Bedrohung des Landes durch Russland warnten. Die militärische Situation Amerikaniens framed|left|General Ulysses Grant Die Amerikanensische Verteidigung war in der Restauration noch völlig dezentral strukturiert. Es gab keine nationale Armee im eigentlichen Sinne. Die Krieger der unterschiedlichen Stämme hatten dem Präsidenten lediglich ihre Loyalität geschworen. Sollte der Präsident einen Waffengang anordnen, so oblag es immer noch den einzelnen Stammesfürsten und Häuptlingen, die Krieger auszusenden und zu organisieren. Diese Art der Verteidigung war dazu geeignet, allenfalls feindliche Stämme von einem Eindringen nach Amerikanien abzuhalten. Der massiven Invasion einer hochgerüsteten Militärmacht würde das Land aber nicht standhalten können. Präsident Blue Cloud sah sich in einem Dilemma: Einerseits war ihm diese Problematik durchaus bewusst, andererseits war ihm auch klar, dass es unendlich schwer sein würde, an den gewachsenen Strukturen der amerikanensischen Kultur etwas zu ändern. Als Kompromiss empfahl er die Schaffung einer Generalität, die strategische Pläne für den Fall einer Grossinvasion entwerfen sollte. Diese Generäle sollten ihre Empfehlungen dann den Stammesfürsten übermitteln. Auf Empfehlung mehrerer Kriegerführer wurden der junge, ambitionierte Oberst Gebhard Blücher, Major Ulysses Grant und Major Grey Wolf in den Generalsrang erhoben. Gebhard Blücher, Sohn einer deutschstämmigen Bäckersfamilie in Newburyport war schon früh durch sein ausserordentliches strategisches Talent aufgefallen. Major Ulysses Grant war ein erpropter Offizier eines Anglo-Keltischen Kriegerclans. Grey Wolf vom Stamme der Assiniboine galt unter den Seinen als einer der tapfersten aber auch gewitztesten Krieger. Die Stunde der Diplomatie Am 18. September 1617 reiste Tecumseh Blue Cloud schliesslich nach Sank Stalingrad, wo er er sich mit Zar Ivan traf. Ziel der diplomatischen Mission war es, einen Nichtangriffspakt mit Russland auszuhandeln. Tecumseh versprach umfangreiche Hilfslieferungen an Russland, welches einen katastrophal schlechten Sommer erlitten hatte und damit verbundene Ernteausfälle von bis zu 80%. Die Reise wurde in Amerikanien von Anfang an heftig kritsiert. Man warf Blue Cloud eine schändliche Appeasement Politik vor, sowie das allzu freizüige Verschenken von Gütern an eine feindliche Macht. Senator Stoner schrieb damals in seiner poulären Kolumne "Stoneys Daily Rants:" Wenn der verdammte Ivan vorher nicht die Absicht hatte, uns anzugreifen, dann kommt er spätestens jetzt auf die Idee. Unser Präsident hat ihm gerade bildhaft die Reichtümer unserer Nation unter die hässliche, gierige Nase gerieben. Mit Tyrannen verhandelt man nicht! Dieser Pakt ist die Lopenhaut nicht wert, auf den er geschrieben wird!" Es ist eine Ironie der Geschichte, dass Blue Cloud sein Ziel, das amerikanensische Volk wieder zu einen, ausgerrechnet durch den breiten Konsens bezüglich der Kritik an seiner Politik erreicht hatte. Der russisch-amerikanensische Nichtangriffspakt wurde am 22. September 1617 in Sankt Stalingrad von beiden Parteien unterzeichnet und trägt den Namen Stalingrader Abkommen. Operation Mammut Der Karpanov-Plan Schon Monate zuvor hatte Ivan seine Generalität, darunter General Karpanov, damit beauftragt, Pläne für eine Invasion Amerikaniens zu entwerfen. Auch nach dem Stalingrader Abkomen bestand der Auftrag unvermindert. Karpanov, ein brillanter Stratege unter dessen Führung schon die Eroberung von Georgien und Buchara gelang, war zunächst skeptisch: "Es ist ein gehöriger Unterschied, ob man kleinere Nachbarstaaten wie Georgien einnimmt oder riesige Flächenstaaten wie Amerikanien erobern will. All das weite Land bedeutet eine erhebliche Marschleistung und viel Platz für den einheimischen Widerstand. Es ist ausgesprochen schwer, grosse Gebiete unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das ist eigentlich nur zu bewerkstelligen, wenn man möglchst schnell und möglichst massiv vorgeht." Karpanovs Plan sah die Invasion in zwei grossen Wellen vor: Die Streitkräfte sollten an 4 Punkten der Amerikanensischen Küste an Land gehen und Dank massiven Einsatzes von Artillerie und Kavallerie schnell ins Landesinnere vordringen. Nur eine Woche nach der ersten Welle sollte dann die zweite Welle erfolgen, mit noch einmal soviel Truppen. Karpanov schrieb: "Erfog oder Misserfolg hängen von drei Faktoren ab: 1. Geheimhaltung: Der Feind darf auf keinen Fall zu früh merken, wo unsere Landepunkte sein werden. 2. Seelogistik: Nur wenn unsere Flotte auch wirklich leistungsfähig genug ist, in exakt der geplanten Zeit die Masse an Truppen und Material zu den Landepunkten zu bringen, besteht eine realistische Chance auf Gelingen der Operation. 3. Das Wetter: Das ist der heikelste Faktor. Der Feind wird einen Angriff im Sommer erwarten. Ich aber habe vor, die Invasion im Winter stattfinden zu lassen. Das sichert uns wenigstens einen kleinen Vorsprung durch den Überraschungseffekt. Allerdings ist das hochriskant, denn die eisige, stürmische See könnte ebensogut für uns das vorzeitige Ende bedeuten. Karpanov liess eine Grossinspektion der Flotte durchfuhren. Ivan hatte sie einige Jahre zuvor massiv erweitern und aufrüsten lassen. Trotzdem liess Karpanov noch weitere Schiffe aus den Beständen der ehemaligen Georgischen Armee requirieren und für seine Zwecke umbauen. Der Amerikanensische Verteidigungsplan framed|right|Die beiden kürzesten Sewege zwischen Russland und Amerikanien führen durch die Nova Scotia Inseln Auch Präsident Blue Cloud war klar, dass es trotz des Stalingrader Abkommes leichtsinnig wäre, die Planung für den Fall der russischen Ivasion stillzulegen. Und so arbeitete das Trio Blücher - Grant - Grey Wolf intensiv an der Entwicklung einer Verteidigungsstrategie weiter. Dabei lag das Augenmerk auf den beiden kürzesten Seestrecken zwischen Russland und Amerikanien; Zum einen der Route zwischen der Halbinsel Krim, (mit deren Hauptstadt Odessa) und dem Cape Cod, wo auch Newburyport liegt. Nach der Eroberung von Georgien hatten die Russen aber auch einen zweiten, fast noch günstigeren Seeweg zur Verfügung: Den Weg von Südwest-Georgien zur Nordküste Amerikaniens, bei den Great Aspen Woods, mit als strategischem Zwischenhalt und Stützpunkt die unbewohnten Nova Scotia Inseln. Allerdings wäre ein Vordringen durch die Great Aspens ausgesprochen schwierig. Der endlose, boreale Espenwald mit seinen zahllosen Flüssen, Seen und anderen Hindernissen ist ein denkbar schlechter Weg für eine auf schnelles Vorankommen angewiesene Invasionstruppe. Grant war daher dafür, diesen möglichen Landeort nicht vorrangig in Betracht zu ziehen und stattdessen die Hauptverteidigung auf Cape Cod auszurichten. Blücher war skeptisch. Er gab zu bedenken, dass die weiten Birkenwälder im Norden Russlands durchaus vergleichbare Bedingungen wie die Aspen Woods aufwiesen und Truppen geübter Waldläufer über diese Route geschickt werden könnten, um dann von Norden her Brookline anzugreifen: "Natürlich wäre das ganze Wahnsinn. Aber das wäre auch die Invasion als solche. Trotzdem stehen wir hier und beraten ernsthaft für den Fall, dass dieser Wahnsinn wahr gemacht wird" sagte Blücher. framed|left|General Grey Wolf Grey Wolf regte vehement an, unverzüglich mit der Besetzung möglichst vieler Nova Scotia Inseln zu beginnen, damit die Russen diese nicht als strategische Zwischenstopps nutzen könnten. Grant aber warf ein: "Und WER bitte, soll all die hunderte, ja tausende Inseln da draussen besetzen? Die meisten davon sind noch auf keiner Karte verzeichnet. Wir würden unsere Kräfte stark schwächen, wenn wir soviele Krieger auf diese Inseln entsenden, statt sie für die Verteidigung der Küste bereit zu halten. Man einigte sich schliesslich darauf, wenigstens die grössten Inseln mit Amerikanensischen Vorposten zu versehen. Präsident Blue Cloud hatte allerdings massive Bedenken. Er befürchtete, dass die Vereinnahmung der Nova Scotia Inseln von Russland als Bruch des Stalingrader Abkommens interpretiert werden könnte: "Würden die Russen Waffen und Truppen vor unserer Haustür aufstellen, wäre dies für uns auch eine unerträgliche Provokation, oder sehe ich das falsch?" Blue Cloud stimmte schliesslich der Entsendung geheimer Beobachtungsposten auf die Inseln entlang der vermuteten Route zu. "Das grösste Problem" notierte Blücher am 4. Oktober 1617 "ist und bleibt die Tatsache, dass wir nicht wissen, wo der Feind landen wird. Die Amerikanensische Küste ist riesig. Theoretisch könnte die Invasion überall beginnen." Der Tag der Invasion Am 22. November stellte Karpanov seinen fertig ausgearbeiteten Plan, die "Operation Mammut" Zar Ivan vor. Dieser befahl, dass man ihn umgehend in die Tat umsetze. Doch Karpanov selber war alles andere als euphorisch: "Ich habe mein Bestes getan und alles von vorne bis hinten und zurück durchgerechnet. Ich denke, es ist ein guter Plan. Zummindest auf dem Papier. Wir sollten uns aber bewusstst sein, dass wir damit alles auf eine Karte setzen. Und mit "alles" meine ich die gesamte russische Armee. Wenn die Invasion misslingt, könnte das das Ende des russischen Reiches sein." Rauchzeichen framed|right|Walter Cabot auf Pine Island entdeckt als erster die Armada Am 5. Dezember legte die erste russische Flottenarmada vom Krimhafen Sewastopol ab, mit Kurs auf Cape Cod. An Bord der vier riesigen Schlachtkreuzer befanden sich je 5000 Mann, dazu 2 6,7 Geschütze, sowie fast 6000 Pferde. Am 6. Dezember passierte der Verband die grosse Nova-Scotia Insel Pine Island. Der dort stationierte Beobachtungsposten, Walter Cabot, war somit der erste Amerikanenser, der den heranrückenden Feind sah. Er schrieb später in sein Tagebuch: "Als ich die Lichter in der Nacht auftauchen sah, wusste ich sofort: Verdammte Scheisse - das ist die Invasion! Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Russen jetzt angreifen. Mitten im Winter! Schnee fiel, es war arschkalt und auf dem Meer trieben schon die ersten Eisschollen. Aber die riesigen Stahlkolosse der russischen Armada pflügten sich durch das Eis, welches krachend zerbarst, als wäre es Puffreis. Ich dachte bei mir: das ist das Ende." Cabot benachrichtigte sofort mittels Rauchzeichen den Posten auf der benachbarten Insel, dieser wiederum entfachte seinerseits ein Feuer, um mit dem Rauchcode den Posten auf der übernächsten Insel zu kontaktieren. So erreichte die Nachricht vom Heranrücken der Armada das Festland in den frühen Morgenstunden des 7. Dezembers. - 3 Tage bevor die russische Flotte auch bei maximaler Leistung die amerikanensische Küste erreichen würde. Präsident Blue Cloud rief den Kriegszustand aus und befahl die Evakuierung der Städte Brookline, Newburyport und Old York. Niemand wusste zu dieser Stunde, welche dieser drei Städte Hauptziel des heranrückenden Agressors sein würde. Bei der Evakuierung spielten sich dramatische Szenen ab: Viele junge Männer, die eigentlich keine Krieger waren und sogar Frauen bestanden darauf, dazubleiben und zu kämpfen. Eine uralte Grossmutter war nicht in den Fluchtwagen zu bringen: "Wenn ich hier bleibe und einen Feind mit dem Backblech erschlage, bin ich dem Vaterland nützlicher, als wenn ihr mich durch die Pampa karren müsst!" Kanonen auf Newburyport framed|right|Die Invasion und ihre Landepunkte In den frühen Morgenstunden des 10. Dezembers schrieb Präsident Blue Cloud in sein Tagebuch: "Die Evakuierung ist abgeschlossen. Eine unheimliche Stille liegt in den leeren Strassen. Vom Meer her kriecht das Morgengrauen heran, mit Betonung auf Grauen. Alle Verteidiger sind auf ihren Posten. Verschanzt in den Häusern, hinter Wagenburgen und Barrikaden. Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, dass wir gerade die letzten Augenblicke des freien Amerikaniens erleben." Dieser, der letzte Eintrag des amerikanensischen Präsidenten, hatte durchaus visionäre Züge: In der Tat dauerte es ab diesem Zeitpunkt gerade noch fünf Stunden, bis die Russen in Newburyport einmarschieren würden. Um 8:30 Ortszeit tauchte die russische Armada am Horizont bei Newburyport auf. Die amerikanensische Flotte, die vor der Küste patrouillierte, ging sofort in Gefechtsstellung. Die Segelschiffe mit ihren veralteten Bordkanonen hatten den mächtigen Panzerkreuzern nichts entgegenzusetzten. Die Russen feuerten aus allen Rohren und nach nur einer Stunde war auch das letzte amerikanensische Schiff versenkt. Dann näherte sich die Armada auf Feuerreichweite und begann mit einem unbarmherzigen Bombardement der Küste und des Hafens. General Karpanov, der an Bord des Flaggschiffes das Geschehen verfolgte schrieb später: "Wir hofften mit unserem Bombardement die Hauptverteidigungskräfte des Feindes schon zu Beginn entscheidend zu schlagen. Wir wussten natürlich, dass auch die Amerikanier mit Cape Cod als dem ersten Landepunkt rechneten und hier ihre Hauptverteidigung konzentrieren würden. Nun kam es darauf an, dass die anderen Verbände rechtzeitig ihre Landepunkte erreichen, auf dass die Invasion in voller Breite beginnen konnte." Schon Tage vor dem Auslaufen der ersten Armada Richtung Cape Cod hatten die drei anderen Verbände der ersten Invasionswelle ihre jeweiligen Routen angetreten, um pünktlich am selben Tag auf die amerikanensische Küste zu treffen, wie die Cape Cod Armada. Besonders schwierig - ja fast schon unmöglich war dabei der Weg der Nordarmada gewesen, welche sich von Georgien aus durch die damals noch nicht kartografierte Mosquito-Strasse (den schmalen Seeweg im Norden Amerikaniens) hindurchkämpfte, die Niemandshalbinsel umschiffte um schliesslich an der Westküste des südlichen Little Kamtschatka zu landen. Aber auch die Südarmada hatte einen kühnen Seeweg gewählt, auf den keiner so schnell getippt hätte: Quer durch die Südsee, um auf der German Measels' Halbinsel (dem späteren Cap Carnaval) zu landen. Die vierte Armada wählte die Route von Georgien durch die Nova Scotia Inseln mit Ziel der nördlichen Aspen Woods. '''Die Schlacht bei Kamtschatka' Während die Invasionsarmee auf der German Measels Halbinsel nur auf den Widerstand vereinzelter Krieger stiess und sich die Nordostarmee durch die Aspen Woods kämpfte, stiess die Nordexpedition, welche über die Mosquito-Strasse im südwestlichen Kamtschtka gelandet war, auf vier Kriegerclans in Divisionsstärke, zumeist irische Kelten und Lakotaindianer. Diese Stämme standen unter dem Befehl von General Grey Wolf, der später aussagte, dass ein rätselhafter Traum ihn dazu gebracht habe, den Feind an dieser Stelle zu erwarten. Die Russen trafen in der eisigen, subpolaren Tundra zum ersten mal auf Gegenwehr in nennenswerter Stärke und so kam es am 11. Dezember zur ersten grossen Schlacht des Russisch-Amerikanensischen Krieges. Zu Beginn fügten die Amerikanenser den Russen grosse Verluste bei. die Vierzehnte Kavallerie Division der Invasoren brach fast vollständig unter dem Hagel der Pfeile einer exzellent aufgestellten Schützenmauer zusammen. Dann aber kamen die schweren Geschütze zum Einsatz und verursachten ein Blutbad unter den Verteidigern. Als sich die Situation für die Amerikanier als hoffnungslos abzeichnete, schlug Grey Wolf den Rückzug vor, aber die Stammesfürsten weigerten sich und ritten eine letzte grosse Attacke gegen die nun russischerseits ins Feld geführte dreizehnte Kavallerie Division. Die Russen erlitten extrem hohe Verluste, aber schliesslich entschied ihre Überzahl und wie immer, die überragende Feuerkraft der gnadenlosen Artillerie die Schlacht. framed|left|Die blutigste Schlacht des russisch-amerikanensischen Krieges Die Schlacht bei Kamtschtka forderte 9000 Tote auf der russischen Seite und 12'000 Gefallene auf amerikanensischer. Die involvierten Stämme waren damit de facto fast ausgelöscht. Die Russische Nordexpedition hatte mit dem Totalverlust der vierzehnten und der Vernichtung von zwei Dritteln der dreizehnten Kavalleriedivision ebenfalls einen herben Schlag erlitten, der sich vor allem bei der Besetzung des Landes negativ auswirkte. Die Invasion war aber auch bei der Eroberung der Städte teilweise zum Stillstand gekommen: Die verbliebenen Verteidiger in Brookline, Newburyport und Old York leisteten erbitterten Widerstand. Sie lauerten hinter Fenstern und Barrikaden und verwandelten die Strassen in wahre Todesfallen für die Russen. Eine Woche später landete die zweite Welle der Invasion: 3 Armadas, die allesamt auf die Ostküste zuhielten. Nun war für die Amerikanier die Niederlage besiegelt. Amerikaniens Kapitulation framed|right|General karpanov wird vom Speer Blue Clouds getroffen Am 5. Januar 1618 Januar fiel Brookline nach dreiwöchigem Häuserkampf in russische Hand. Tags zuvor hatten schon Newburyport und Old York aufgegeben werden müssen. Präsident Blue Cloud, der persönlich in Brookline hinter den Barrikaden aus umgekippten Wagen, Möbeln und anderem Gerümpel verbissen gegen den Invasor gekämpft hatte, weigerte sich, die Kapitulation zu unterschreiben. General Grant, der an seiner Seite kämpfte, schrieb später: "Es war das furchtbareste Bild, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben je sah. Dieser Mann, der durch und durch ein Mann des Friedens gewesen war und der nun - man kann schon sagen mit blossen Händen - Stein um Stein seine Heimat verteidigte, dieser Mann, der Präsident eines grossen und einst mächtigen Landes war, sass nun neben mir, erschöpft, abgemagert, blutend und weigerte sich, sich zu ergeben. Nur 300 Meter vor uns auf der Strasse hatten General Karpanow und Grossfürst Golodin einen Tisch aufgebaut, auf denen die Kapitulationsurkunden lagen. Auf einer schneeweissen Tischecke. Die Russen trugen tadellos saubere Paradeuniform und warteten auf den Präsidenten. " Laut den Berichten der Überlebenden soll Blue Cloud zu General Grant gesagt haben: "Ich ernenne Dich hiermit zum Vize-Präsidenten. Versprich mir, dass Du die Kapitualition unterzeichnest. Ich kann es nicht. Aber Du musst es tun, zum Wohl unseres Volkes." Dann sprang Blue Coud auf und über die Barrikade und rannte mit einem wilden Schrei auf die Russen zu, seinen Speer auf sie schleudernd. Der Speer traf General Karpanow an der Schulter und die Kugel eines Wachsoldaten Präsident Blue Cloud, der darauf hin tot zusammenbrach. Grant erfüllte den letzten Wunsch seines Herrschers und Freundes und untezeichnete die Kapitulation. Die Besetzung Grossfürst Golodin erhielt aus Russland von Zar Ivan den Befehl, nun zügig die Besetzung zu organisieren. Golodin antwortete in einem Brief an den Zaren: "Eure Majestät müssen wissen, dass dies leichter gesagt als getan ist. Das Land zu erobern war die eine, es zu halten eine ganz andere Sache. Wir können die Städte beherrschen und die wichtigsten Stützpunkte, Forts und Routen. Aber das nahezu endlose Hinterland, die Hügel, Prärien und Berge, die tiefen Wälder - all das ist unmöglich zu kontrollieren. Aber genau dorthin ist die Stadtbevöklerung geflüchtet. Und dort hausen auch die Stämme, von denen niemand weiss, wie viele es eigentlich sind. Irgendwo da draussen, in den unbekannten Weiten wird sich früher oder später der Widerstand formieren. Die Amerikanier sind ein Naturvolk. Sie sind auf ihre Städte nicht angewiesen." Zar Ivan antwortete auf recht typische Weise, indem er Golodin den Foltertod in einem Bottich Sesamöl androhte, sollte er noch einmal so ungefällige Worte äussern. Gleichwohl hatte er den Kern der Botschaft durchaus erkannt und seine eigene Strategie entworfen. Das Auswanderer-Programm Zar Ivan erliess einen Erlass, wie er in dieser Form in Russland absolut neu gewesen war: Jedem Bürger der Willens war, nach Amerikanien auszuwandern bot er das Reisegeld, sowie 1000 Rubel Startguthaben für ein neues Leben in der Kolonie an. Auf diese Weise hoffte Ivan, die russische Dominanz im eroberten Land möglichst zu festigen und auszubauen. Nur Stunden nach der Bekanntgabe des Erlasses, bildeten sich lange Schlangen vor den Polizeikommandanturen, welche mit der Ausgabe der Reisevisa und dem Geld beauftragt waren. Als Ivan das Ausmass der Ausreisewelle klar wurde, begrenzte er die Anzahl der Plätze auf 100'000. Als sich das Kontingent ausschöpfte, kam es zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen um die letzten Fahrkarten. Wöchentlich landeten im Hafen von Newburyport Schiffe mit den Einwanderern. Unter ihnen waren so gut wie alle Bevölkerungschichten vertreten. Nathalia Jernikow, eine Siedlerin aus Sankt Stalingrad schrieb in ihr Tagebuch: "Als wir die Amerikanensische Küste erreichten und den Leuchtturm von Newburyport sahen, jubelten die Passagiere und umarmten sich. Ja, der vornehmste Herr tanzte mit dem versifftesten Muschik, so als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Alle waren in diesem Moment vereint in der gemeinsamen Hoffnung auf ein neues Leben. Ivan der Gewissenlose zieht ins Weisse Haus ein Am 12. Januar kam Zar Ivan persönlich in Amerikanien an. Er zog in das Weisse Haus ein, ein bis dato unbewohnter, sakraler Palast, den die Amerikanier vor fast vierzig Jahren für einen mythischen König erbaut hatten, dessen Kommen in der Zukunft die Legenden prophezeiten. Ivan sah es vermutlich als hervorragende Gelegenheit, den Willen des eroberten Volkes zu brechen, indem er das Weisse Haus zu seiner Zweitresidenz erklärte. "Die Demütigung war unerträglich" schrieb General Blücher in seinen Memoiren. "Für viele war das Weisse Haus, welches das Bombardement der Russen wie durch ein Wunder ohne Kratzer überstanden hatte, das letzte Symbol der Hoffnung. Und nun, wo dieser blutrünstige Tyrann, diese Bestie in Kleidern, den Palast entweihte, war es so, als ob die Zukunft starb. Viele beteten zu den Göttern und fragten, was sie falsch gemacht hatten, um deren Zorn verdient zu haben. Andere sagten gar, dass die Götter gar nicht existierten, andernfalls so ein Unglück nicht möglich wäre. Ich selbst hatte mich zu der Zeit bereits in den Untergrund abgesetzt, um den Widerstand zu organisieren. Die Menschen nach diesem Schock zu motivieren, war aber denkbar schwierig. '' Zar Ivan hatte Grossfürst Golodin als Gouverneur von Brookline und Umgebung eingesetzt. Die russische Kolonisierung framed|left|Brutale Okkupation Die Kolonisierung Amerikaniens wurde mit vollem Einsatz vorangebracht. Ivan befahl gewaltsame Vertreibungen der einheimischen Bevölkerung aus den Städten und von den besonders grossen, reichen Höfen. Alleine in den ersten fünf Monaten des Jahres 1618 wurden 16'000 Menschen aus ihren Häusern deportiert. Fast 5000 wurden dabei getötet. Grossfürst Golodin schrieb an seine Frau im Juni 1618: "''Was wir diesen Menschen antun, widerspricht allen Werten, denen die aufrechte Manneszucht und die Soldatenehre verpflichtet sind. Ich versuche die Befehle, die an Grausmakeit teilweise kaum zu überbieten sind, so mässig wie möglich umzusetzen. Dem Zaren jedoch gefällt es, seine Anweisungen teilweise direkt seinen Milizen zu erteilen, welche dann in vollendeter Gottlosigkeit die angeordneten Untaten umsetzen. Nie zuvor befand ich mich so sehr im Spannungsfeld zwischen Pflicht und Gewissen." Der Tod Ivans Am 29. Mai 1619 schliesslich wurde Ivan tot im Weissen Haus aufgefunden. Obwohl das Weisse Haus eigentlich nur seine Zweitresidenz hätte sein sollen, hatte er es seit seinem Einzug nicht mehr verlassen. Er starb unter ungeklärten Umständen, ohne je wieder nach Russland zurückgekehrt zu sein. Da mit Ivan die Dynastie der Kalaschnikows erlosch, bestieg ein entfernter Cousin, der georgische Prinz Grijgori Schtingunov den Zarenthron in Sankt Stalingrad. Schtingunov war kein bösartiger Sadist wie sein Vorgänger. Jedoch enttäuschte er die Hoffnungen auf eine wirkliche Wende in der Russischen Politik schon sehr bald. Schtingunov war eine kleinkarrierte, behäbige Beamtenseele, träge und verfressen. Er begnügte sich damit, das von Ivan hinterlassene Erbe weitestgehend zu verwalten und kümmerte sich ansonsten lieber um seine prunkvollen Bankette und seine Vorliebe für magere Dirnen. Amerikanien, von dem Schtingunov noch nicht einmal so richtig wusste wo es eigentlich lag, überliess er gänzlich den örtlichen Regionalgouverneuren. Golodin, der Brookline und Umgebung verwaltete, hatte dadurch allerdings nun bedeutend freiere Hand. Unter ihm hörten die massiven Gewalttaten auf. Er bemühte sich aktiv um eine Annäherung zwischen Einheimischen und Immigranten. Die Siedler bis 1626 Die russischen Siedler etablierten sich recht schnell. Die bombardierten Städte wurden wieder aufgebaut und erhielten nun einen unverkennbaren, russischen Anstrich. Im Jahre 1621 wurde mit dem Bau der Sankt Potekim Kathedrale zu Brookline begonnen. Während sich die verbliebenen Einheimischen in den Städten mit den Besatzern und Siedlern arrangierten, entzog sich das weite Hinterland im Westen nachhaltig der russischen Kontrolle. Die Russen hatten Forts und Stützpunkte erbaut und patrouilierten auf den Handelsrouten. Es gelang ihnen jedoch nicht, die vielen einsamen Gehöfte, Zeltlager und Stämme zu überwachen. Schon 1625 warnte General Karpanov in einem Brief an Zar Grijgori: "Die Kontrolle des Hinterlandes bindet unsere militärische Kräfte in einem Masse, die jenseits jeder Verhältnismässigkeit liegt. Wenn es denn wenigstens zu etwas gut wäre! Die Wahrheit aber ist, dass sich da draussen eine Rebellion zusammenbrauen könnte, ja vielleicht längst tut, und wir nichts davon mitkriegen würden." Die Antwort aus Sankt Stalingrad war typisch: Schtingunov schrieb: "Sie machen das schon, mein lieber Karpanov." Der Widerstand framed|right|Zar Schtingunov kümmert das Fressen, nicht die Moral Karpanows Befürchtungen waren keineswegs unbegründet: In der Wildnis hatte sich mittlerweile der Widerstand organisiert. Haupträdelsführer waren die ehemaligen Generäle Grant und Blücher, so wie der spätere Präsident John Red Horse. Grey Wolf war im Jahre 1625 den Pocken erlegen. Bis zu seinem Tod hatte auch er an den Plänen für ein Résistance-Netzwerk mitgewrkt. Die erste Aktion des Widerstandes geschah am 13. Oktober 1626 in der Nähe von Fall River: Ein russischer Planwagen-Konvoi, der Nachschub für die in Fall River stationierte Garnison des dritten Kosacken-Korps lieferte, geriet in den Hinterhalt der Freischärler um Grant. Die Widerständler erbeuteten mehrere Kisten Waffen und Munition, ebenso Medikamente und Zelte. Der darauf hin vom Ortsgouverneur Fall Rivers, Vladimir Vlostock, ausgesandten Strafexpedition gelang es nicht, die Kämpfer ausfindig zu machen. Grants Kämpfer aber fanden das Expeditionskorps und besiegelten dessen Schicksal. In den folgenden Wochen kam es überall im Lande zu Anschlägen auf die Russischen Besatzer. Die Russen reagierten mit Truppenverstärkungen und drastischen Strafen für gefangene Widerstandskämpfer und deren Helfer. Hier gab es allerdings ein unerwartetes Problem: Nicht nur die Einheimischen unterstützten die Résistance. Auch die russischen Immigranten sympathisierten teilweise offen mit den Freiheitskämpfern. Golodin schrieb 1629 an seinen Bruder: "Ein Phänomen, mit dem niemand gerrechnet hat liegt darin, dass nicht nur die Amerikanier unter unserem Einfluss stehen, sondern wir auch unter ihrem. Nicht nur haben unsere Landsleute, als sie die alte Heimat verliessen, offenbar voll und ganz mit ihr gebrochen, sie haben auch vieles von der Art der Einheimischen übernommen. Die freie Lebensweise der Amerikanier, das Fehlen der Leibeigenschaft, ja ihre ganze Kultur hat auf die Siedler grossen Eindruck gemacht. In der russischen Gemeinde wird immer offener die Frage nach der Rechtmässigkeit der Besatzung gestellt. Nicht wenige träumen davon, als Amerikanier in einem unabhängigen Amerikanien zu leben." Russlands Dilemma framed|left|Grosfürst Golodin, Einer der heausragendsten Persönlichkeiten der Besatzungszeit. Aber auch in den Hallen der Macht in Sankt Stalingrad regten sich Zweifel. Die Berater von Zar Schtingunov trugen im Jahre 1632 erstmals ihre Bedenken vor und hinterfragten gar den Sinn der Besatzung: "Die Besatzung bindet unsere militärischen Kräfte auf verantwortungslose Weise. Zum jetztigen Zeitpunkt stünden nicht genügend Truppen zur Verfügung um das Reich gegen einen Aggressor zu verteidigen. Es stellt sich die Frage, ob es nicht ein Gebot der Staatsräson ware, mit Amerikanien über einen Truppenabzug und die Unabhängigkeit zu verhandeln." Schtingunov wollte davon allerdings nichts wissen und schickte die Berater in die Verbannung für ihre "Dreistigkeit, die Integrität des russischen Territoriums antasten zu wollen." In der Tat war die Eroberung Amerikaniens in Russland ein vaterländischer Mythos und Teil der nationalen Identität und Stolz. Amerikanien einfach sang- und klanglos aufzugeben, nachdem man es so heldenhaft und blutig errungen hatte, war eine geradezu blasphemische und durch und durch inakzeptable Vorstellung. Allerdings wurde der Preis für diesen Mythos von Jahr zu Jahr höher: Die Résistance errang immer mehr Erfolge. Im Jahre 1633 galten bereits weite Teile des Westens als de facto russenfrei. Die Stadt Fall River wurde von Gebhard Blücher am 3. April des selben Jahres gänzlich zurückerobert. Gleichzeitig hatten sich die Machtverhältnisse in der Welt verschoben: Grossbritanien und Rammstein, zwei relativ junge Nationen wuchsen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit zu neuen, erntzunehmenden Mächten heran und beide waren Russland gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich eingestellt. "Wenn auch nur eines dieser Länder Russland angreift, wird das der Untergang unseres Reiches" mahnte Golodin in einem Brief an den Zaren. "Denn während hier in Amerikanien unsere Soldaten in sinnlose Scharmützel mit dem Widerstand verwickelt sind, fehlt dem Mutterland eine ausreichend grosse Streitkraft zu seiner Verteidigung." Die Samhain-Offensive Im Spätsommer 1638 kam es im besetzten Georgien zu einem Massenaufstand. Die offenbar mit verdingischen Waffen ausgestateten, Georgischen Milizen fügten den Russen schwere Verluste zu. Es zeichnete sich ab, dass die Unkenrufe, wonach Russland wegen seines Amerikanien-Engagements nicht mehr über genügend Ressourcen für eine zweite Front verfügte, alles andere als aus der Luft gegriffen waren. Zar Schtingunov befand sich unter Zugzwang. Er beschloss, Ende Oktober einen Teil der Streitkräfte vorübergehend aus Amerikanien abzuziehen und sie in Georgien einzusetzen. Das Datum war nicht von Ungefähr gewählt worden: Am 31. Oktober findet in Amerikanien das Samhain-Fest statt, der höchste, heidnische Feiertag. Danach tritt ein Grossteil der Bevölkerung in eine Art mystische Passionszeit ein, die bis zum 22. November andauert. Während dieser Periode und an Samhain selber vermeiden es die Amerikanier üblicherweise, zu Kämpfen. Schtingunovs Kalkül bestand darin, während der Passionszeit in Georgien "aufzuräumen" und die Steitkräfte danach wieder nach Amerikanien zurückzuschicken. Ein Fehler, der möglicherweise entscheidend für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte war. Am 31. Oktober 1638, also zu Samhain, startete der Widerstand eine Grossoffensive. Zeitgleich wurden im Hinterland mehrere russische Forts angegriffen und eingenommen. Die nach Georgien abkommandierten Truppen fehlten den Russen nun bitterlichst. Blücher rückte mit drei Stämmen auf Newburyport vor und Grant griff von Süden her Old York an. Nach 2 Wochen erbitterter Kämpfe ergaben sich die Besatzer von Newburyport und drei Tage später auch die von Old York. In Georgien lief es für die Russen mitnichten besser: Die Aufständischen hatten mit den neuartigen Verdingischen Repetiergewehren eine erhebliche Feuerkraft zur Verfügung und schafften es sogar, die Russen aus Tanitagrad zu vertreiben. Angesichts der desaströsen Lage drängten die Berater des Zaren diesen, nun doch so langsam an einen Abzug zu denken: "Wenn wir wenigstens Georgien halten wollen, sollten wir nun dringend aus Amrikanien abziehen, sonst werden wir am Ende nicht nur beide Kolonien verlieren, sondern sogar noch selber erobert" mahnte der damalige Staabschef Anton Jelnikow. Schtingunov jedoch wies diese Forderungen von sich: "Ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich als der Zar in die Geschichte eingehe, welcher Amerikanien aufgab - die schönste und edelste Eroberung unseres Reiches." Kriegsende Unterdessen gingen die Kämpfe unvermindert weiter. Die Russen hatten sich auf Brookline zurückgezogen und versuchten nun, die Stadt um jeden Preis zu halten. Angestachelt vom Erfolg der amerikanensischen Résistance und von den Siegen der Georgischen Aufständischen, nahmen auch die Buchareser den bewaffneten Widerstand wieder auf. Am 23. Dezember 1638 schrieb Grossfürst Golodin einen Brief an den Zaren: "Eure Majestät wird sich nicht vorstellen können, wie schwer es mir fällt, Eure Befehle zu missachten. Ich selbst hätte niemals gedacht, dass es je soweit kommen wird. Aber bei allem Schmerz den es mir verursacht, meinen Treueeid zu brechen: Ich werde, kaum ich diesen Brief beendet habe, Blücher und Grant die Kapitulation anbieten. Es ist zu Ende, Majestät! Und wenn Ihr das nicht einseht, so muss wohl oder übel ich die Entscheidung treffen, die in dieser Situation die einzig richtige ist." Schtingunov kam nicht mehr dazu, Golodins Brief zu lesen. 2 Tage bevor dieser in Sankt Stalingrad eintraf, verstarb der Zar an einer verschluckten Erbse. Nachfolger auf dem Thron wurde der junge Peter Romanow, ein um hundert Ecken mit Schtingunow verwandter Sohn eines Fürsten auf der Krim. Zar Peter, der später den Beinamen "der Grosse" erhielt, litt, anders als sein Vorgänger, weder an mangelnder Entschlusskraft noch an mangelndem Mut, auch unpopuläre Entscheidungen zu treffen: Am 2. Januar 1639 erklärte er den Verzicht Russlands auf Amerikanien und wies Golodin an, Friedensverhandlungen mit der amerikanensischen Führung aufzunehmen. Der Vertrag von Verdun framed|right|Der Friedensvertrag von Verdun Am 29. Januar 1639 traf sich Zar Peter mit den Generälen Grant und Blücher in Verdun. Schon zwei Wochen zuvor hatte das Russische Reich mit dem Truppenabzug begonnen. Nicht wenige russische Soldaten und die grosse Mehrheit der Siedler aber weigerte sich, nach Russland zurückzukehren. "Wir boten allen Russen, die sich keiner Greueltaten schuldig gemacht hatten an, im Lande zu bleiben und Amerikanier zu werden" schrieb Grant. "In den 22 Jahren der Besetzung waren den Russen auch viele Kinder geboren worden, die nun fast schon erwachsen, nie eine andere Heimat kannten als unsere. Es wäre altes Unrecht mit neuem zu vergelten, wollte man diese Menschen nun ihrerseits vertreiben." In der Tat hatten besonders Amerikanier, die unter Deportationen und Morden gelitten hatten, gefordert, Amerikanien von den Russen gänzlich zu "säubern". Sie hielten Grant vor, die "Appeasement-Politik Blue Clouds, die erst das Unglück brachte" fortzusetzen. Grant wehrte sich in einer leidenschaftlichen Rede gegen diese Vorhaltung: "Präsident Blue Cloud war einer der grössten Männer, die ich je die Ehre hatte, zu kennen. Nicht Feigheit war es, die ihn bis zuletzt an eine friedliche Lösung glauben liess - sondern Menschlichkeit und der unerschütterliche Glaube an das Gute. Für diesen Glauben hat er mit dem Leben bezahlt, als er als Held - jawohl als Held! - gefallen ist. Und heute, wo unser Land nach zwei Jahrzehnten wieder frei ist, kann es gar nichts wichtigeres geben, als dass Blue Cloud in uns allen wieder aufersteht und mit ihm seine Menschlichkeit. Wenn es uns nicht gelingt, trotz all des Leides wenigstens einen Funken jener Unschuld wiederzufinden, die wir früher inne hatten, dann hat dieser Krieg uns wahrhaftig und unumkehrbar kaputt gemacht. Dann gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr." Mit der Unterzeichnung des Verduner Vertrages galt der Russisch-Amerikanensische Krieg nach 22 Jahren als beendet. Was wurde aus... *'Präsident Tecumseh Blue Clouds' Leiche ging zunächst in den Kriegswirren verloren und wurde jüngst (1798) wieder entdeckt, als eine im Volksmuseum zu Brookline aufbewahrte, natürlich mumifizierte Leiche als die sterblichen Überreste des Präsidenten identifiziert werden konnte. Er ist heute in seiner Heimat nach Stammesbrauch bestattet. *'Grant', der kurz vor Blue Clouds Tod von diesem zum Vize-Präsidenten ernannt worden war, wurde in der ersten Wahl nach dem Krieg mit grosser Mehrheit zum Präsidenten gewählt. Er trieb den Aufbau eines neuen, wieder freien Amerikaniens voran und regierte bis 1650. *'General Gebhard Blücher' verzichtete auf ein politisches Amt und bekleidete den Rang des Generals of the Army. Er trug massgeblich zur Schaffung einer neuen, modernen amerikanensischen Armee bei. *'Grossfüst Golodin' blieb als Privatier in Amerikanien und bewohnte bis zu seinem Tod im Jahre 1672 ein Landgut nahe Brookline. Er schrieb mehrere Bücher und Memoiren über die Zeit der Besetzung und des Krieges. *'General Karpanov' starb nur wenige Tage nach der Unterzeichnung des Verduner Friedensvertrages an den Spätfolgen des Speerwurfes von Blue Cloud: Ein abgebrochenes Stück der Speerspitze war in sein Herz gewandert. *'General Grey Wolf' wurde posthum wegen seines Einsatzes in der Schlacht bei Kamtschatka die nationale Verdienstmedaille verliehen, sowie der Titel "Brave of the Braves", die höchste Würdigung, die ein amerikanensischer Krieger erhalten kann. Bei der Leiche von Präsident Blue Cloud fanden Forscher im Jahre 1798 einen ergreifenden Brief, den er während der Schlacht bei Kamtschatka verfasst und Blue Clous zwecks Übergabe anvertraut hatte. Der Brief wird heute im Nationalmuseum verwahrt. *'Walter Cabot', jener Wachposten, der einst auf Pine Island die russische Armada als erster entdeckte und die Kunde per Rauchzeichen dem Festland zugespielt hatte, erhielt ebenfalls hohe Auszeichnungen und eine fürstliche Staatspension. Er wurde zum Urvater der Cabot-Dynastie, einer der angesehensten und mächtigsten Familienclans Amerikaniens. Kriegsfolgen framed|left|Das Löwendenkmal in den Weiten Little Kamtschatkas erinnert an die Schlacht. Der Russisch-Amerikanensische Krieg hat bis heute tiefe Spuren, besonders in Amerikanien hinterlassen. Nur während des schwarzen Todes (1402 - 1412) hatte es mehr Tote in kürzerer Zeit gegeben. Das Erlebte verursachte eine tiefgreifende Veränderung der amerikanensischen Gesellschaft. Das Militär wurde auf die zehnfache Vorkriegsstärke aufgebaut und das Land betreibt seitdem eine aktive Aussenpolitik, die auf Stärke und Abschreckung basiert. Sogar die Gründung des Kennedy Reiches, fast 200 Jahre später führen Historiker auf das kollektive Trauma der erlittenen Fremdherrschaft zurück. Trozt allen Schmerzes gibt es aber auch gute Seiten: Der russische Einfluss auf die Kultur und die Gesellschaft Amerikaniens wird heute mehrheitlich als Bereicherung wahrgenommen. Die einstigen Immigranten brachten eine Reihe von grossen Persönlichkeiten im kulturellen, wirtschaftlichen und wissenschaftlichen Bereich hervor. Die Sankt Potemkin Kathedrale in Brookline gilt als Wahrzeichen der Stadt. Es ist nicht überzogen, von einer gelungenen Aussöhnung zu sprechen. In Russland ist die Erinnerung an den Krieg zutiefst kontrovers: Das "Amerikanensische Abenteuer" steht in den Augen kritischer Zeitgenossen sinnbildlich für den sinnlosen Krieg, für zügellose Grossmannsucht und die zerstörerische Kraft übersteigerten Nationalismusses. Für viele andere Russen indes war und ist die Invasion die grösste militärische Meisterleistung, die ein Land je vollbrachte. Sie steht für Heldentum und den Glanz des grossrussischen Reiches. "und morgen hole ich uns Amerikanien zurück" ist eine beliebte Redewendung die ausdrücken soll, dass man Top Fit und zu allen Schandtaten bereit ist. Erinnerung, Kultur und Trivia framed|right|Sankt Potemkin kathedrale in Brookline Zahlreiche Mahnmale und Gedenkstätten erinnern an den Krieg und die Zeit der Okkupation. Viele von ihnen sind heute beliebte Ausflugsziele und Pflichttermine auf Klassenfahrten. Die wichtigsten sind für Amerikanien: * Das Löwendenkmal von Kamtschatka. Auf dem ehemaligen Schlachtfeld erinnert ein steinerner Löwe an die Schlacht von Kamtschtatka. * Hain der Märtyrer. 50 Kilometer von Brookline befindet sich ein riesiges Feld, mit 100'000 Menhiren. Jeder steht für eine der getöteten Zivilpersonen. *'Mutter Elsa Mahnmal' Die Bronze im Moonflower Park zu Brookline erinnert an eine Brookliner Lehrerin, die bei der Flucht ihr Leben für das ihrer Schulklasse opferte. * Blue Cloud Brunnen. Steht auf dem Hauptplatz von Newburyport und erinnert an den tragischen Präsidenten. * Jakob der Fallensteller Strasse Erinnert in Old York an jenen Steuerbeamten, der eine ganze russische Schwadron nur durch das Bewerfen mit Aktenordnern aufhielt. und für Russland: *'Karpanovgrad' Retortenstadt in Sibirien, die nach dem Krieg für ehemalige Uranabbauer aus dem Boden gestampft wurde und den Namen des begabten Strategen erhielt. *'Heldenpark in Odessa' ist der 14. Kavalleriedivision gewidmet, die in der Schlacht bei Kamtschatka vernichtet wurde. *'Admiral Netmenko Denkmal' in Retrograd ist eine monumentale Statue des Flottenkommandeurs der Cape Cod Armada der ersten Invasionswelle. *'Leutnant Sergeij Pirinko Gedächtniskirche' zu Dreissigrad ist die grösste Kathedrale des Landes und jenem jungen Soldaten gewidmet, der als erster Russe bei einem Überfall der Résistance starb. Er wurde von der orthodoxen Kirche heilig gesprochen, man verehrt ihn als den heiligen Sergej, Schutzpatron des sicheren Arbeitsweges. *Fast jede zweite Strasse in Sankt Stalingrad ist nach irgendeinem Regiment aus der Zeit des Russisch-Amerikanensischen Krieges benannt. Literatur *''Der 22-jährige Krieg - Licht und Schatten des grössten russischen Feldzuges'' Grossfürst Golodin, Memoriam Verlag, Brookline 1645. *''"Wehleidigkeit und Heldenpathos - Amerikaniens Verklärung der Geschichte''" Sebastian Hupffner, Krypto-Verlag, AquaPolis 1800. *''"Unter der Knute des russischen Bären - Memoiren aus dem grossen Krieg''" Ulyses Grant, Memoriam Verlag, Brookline 1659 *"Der sinnlose Krieg" Alexander Sacharow, Pax Verlag, Sankt Stalingrad, 1798 *"Der glorreiche Krieg" Vladilmir Putin, Bellum Verlag, Sankt Stalingrad, 1798 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Amerikanien Kategorie:Russland